South Park Fiends
by Estella Tweak
Summary: Estella Tweak (OC) is just an ordinary girl until she went to South Park. Join her and her new friends as they go through romance, heart break, death, and craziness! (5 OCs needed!) Remember friends stick together until the end. Right? rated M for blood and maybe some character death!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New kids and R-18 yaoi comics!

**A/N a South Park fic people…. South Park *sigh* Lets begin shall we? Contains some of **_**MY**_** oc's! You do not own them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park sadly. **

I had just moved from my home town in England to the tiny town of South Park, Colorado. I was sad to leave my two best friends, Eduada and Smurf (as I like to call her), behind but my step-mother, Liz, had found a job here. Oh! Yeah an introduction! My name is Estella Tweak (yes I am related to Tweek Tweak!); I am 17 year old girl, with the bushiest ash-blond hair in the history of hair! I can hide stuff in there! Ahem… continuing; my eyes are a nice dark purple with a hint of red in the middle. I am very tall, and I often hit my head on the door frame and I always carry a lead pipe with me. In other words I am a crazy schizophrenic girl. How my friends managed to put up with me I will never know…. Any way I was walking down to the bus stop, since my step-mother doesn't have a car yet, when I saw four boys. One had a green hat on, one had a blue hat, and one was wearing an orange coat and one was just fat! _What weird people._ I was snapped out of my thoughts by the fat one, "Hey Kahl, we're gonna prank Tweek. Wanna help?" he said in a sickly sweet voice. My eyes widened. He knows Tweek?! I had to act fast! "You guys know Tweek? As in Tweek Tweak?" I said, turning to face them. Green hat spoke up, "Well duh he's in our class and it's so funny to prank him." My eyes darkened and I pulled my lead pipe out of my coat. "no-one will prank Tweek Tweak; unless you want your head smashed in?" I said darkly, holding my pipe to green hat. "H-heh, um why d-don't we trick B-butters instead? H-how does that sound." Blue hat said, terrified I presumed, "Mhn mng hmm. mhnn mhn umm?" Orange coat muffled out.

The bus soon came shortly and when we got on some crazy bitch yelled at us, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" "Why don't you make me?" I said calmly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she replied furiously staring at my blank face. So I told her again, "Why don't you make me?" and that's when she narrowed her eyes and shouted in full rage, "EITHER SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE AND SIT DOWN OR GET THE F*** OFF THIS BUS!" "No. I would like to get to school and not hear your shouting. Any way if I get off this bus I'll be cold. So you can either shut up and drive or get hospitalized." I replied calmly again and pulled out my lead pipe, and when she saw my pipe she went pale and immediately shut up. Just like the whole bus did. I smiled.

_**Someone save me from this insanity! **_Something in the back of my mind said. My smile disappeared. I knew it was true.

**Xxxxx IN THE CLASS ROOM xxxxX**

"Okay class today we have a new student joining us," the teacher or Mr. Garrison as some kid said, "now tell us about yourself please." I sighed then spoke, "My name is Estella Tweak; I am 17 years old. I moved here from England. I love yaoi, Vodka, drawing and I have schizophrenia so you're not allowed to hurt me in anyway." The class gasped as if I had a strange disease. I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to a boy wearing a blue chullo hat, "Hello I'm Craig Tucker." He said in a monotone voice that would put someone to sleep in seconds. "Hey." I replied, scared as hell. Because, whenever someone spoke to me at my old school in England it was always something bad. I got snapped out of my thoughts again by him, "Where is your bag?" "My… what?" I said confused. What the hell is a bag?! How come I've never heard of a _bag_! "Where is your bag? You know? The stuff that you carry your school books in?" Craig said, holding up his grey bag. I replied with a smile that would make anyone happy, "I don't need one of _those_ things! I just need my hair!" "Why do you need your hair?" he asked with a "what the f***" look. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What I mean is; I carry my school stuff in my hair!" and I pulled a book out of my bushy hair, Craig's face just looked _priceless_! "Dude if I could do that I would be _sooooo_ happy. Wanna be friends?" he said, smiling at me. I'm pretty sure that my smile just got 3 times wider as I stood up and hugged the living daylights out of him. "YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I shouted my voice full of happiness. "Estella! Let go of Craig! You can hug the life out of him at lunch time; just not here! He's turning purple!" Mr. Garrison yelled, looking really pissed off. I giggled embarrassedly and let go of him. Craig stumbled back a little bit catching his breath. And then sat down; the same as I did. The rest of the lesson droned on slowly. Mr. Garrison was talking about Sex and the City, green hat and fatass were fighting, Craig was flipping people off and the rest was just pure chaos. I sighed and slammed my head on the desk; this was gonna be a long day.

**Xxxxx TIME SKIP TO LUNCH xxxxX**

I don't really get hungry at lunch time but after some of the lessons my stomach was making the rumbles. Luckily I had already packed myself a treat! Vodka flavoured cookies! I sat down on an empty table ready to eat my lunch when Craig came over. "Hey do you wanna eat your lunch with me and my friends?" He asked, looking at me. "Sure! I would love to!" I replied and followed him to where he was sitting. When Craig and I got to his table there was a kid with brown hair and a red and white hoodie talking to a black kid with a purple top, and there was also a kid with blond hair who was twitching quite violently. "Um, hey, who are you guys?" I asked them nicely as I sat down. The one with the brown hair spoke first, "I'm Clyde Donovan! This is Token Black," he gestured to the black one, "and this is Tweek Tweak!" he then gestured to the twitchy one. I could have exploded with happiness but I decided against it. The time wasn't right to tell him. Not just yet.

After I finished my Vodka cookies I decided to read my R-18 Hetalia Germancest comic since I had a whole 55 minutes left of lunch. I was half way through when Craig tapped my shoulder. "What are you reading?" he asked with a FrUking **(A/N all Hetalia fans will now that!)** bored expression. "Huh? Oh what, this?" I gestured to my book, he nodded, and "this is my R-18 Hetalia Germancest comic!" I did a little fan girl squeal and waved my arms about like a crazy man. Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek all looked at me with a "what the f***" look. Damn I should've brought my camera with me. "Um could I read that comic please?" Clyde asked, "No way! This is my special one, but you can read this one!" I replied pulling out another R-18 comic, which had some dried blood on, Token, stared wide-eyed at it and spoke, "Dude why does it have dried blood on it?" "Oh yeah um, that's kinda from my nose…" I trailed off, looking at Stan's table, "Um why is the blood from your nose?" Clyde asked confused, I just had to sigh and roll my eyes at this. Some boys are just _sooooo_ stupid. So I decided to state-the-obvious, "It has blood from my nose because its_ sooooo_ hot!" he still looked confused. _Urgh! Boys are sooooo stupid! _I thought. "Just read it." I said and went out of the lunch hall to my locker to get some Vodka. What? You think I'm too young?! Well it's the only thing that can stop my stress. And no way in hell am I gonna smoke!

When I went back into the lunch hall I saw Clyde had passed out from blood loss and Craig, Tweek and Token all had nose bleeds. Damn! I really should've brought my camera! "W-what was that?" Craig asked wide-eyed, wiping away the blood from his nose. "Oh that comic I gave you? That was just my R-18 Hetalia Spamano comic! Did you like it?" I replied putting the comics back in my hair and walked away again leaving them to clean up their own blood.

**Xxxxx TIME SKIP TO BED TIME xxxxX**

"Did you have a nice day darling? Did you make any friends?" Liz asked me when I came down stairs to say goodnight to her, "Oh it was okay I guess. I made some friends." I shrugged she replied to that statement, "that's good then! Goodnight honey!" "Goodnight Liz!" I called, walking back up the stairs. As I climbed into bed I thought all about what happened today. _I wonder what will happen tomorrow. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N do you like it? I will be accepting 5 OCs! So hurry up and PM them to me! CIAO!**

**OC profile!**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexual Orientation: (gay, bi, straight, lesbian)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Outfit for summer/spring:**

**Outfit for winter/fall:**

**Formal: (prom)**

**Pajamas: (sleepovers)**

**Swimwear:**

**Crush: (sorry but Craig is taken!)**

**Song for Crush: (helps me with the romance thing)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More new kids and a frozen heart.

**A/N hey guys my next chapter! I have 6 OCs which I will use so I do not need any more! Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park!**

As I woke up the next morning to stiff bones I decided to look at the clock, like any other person, and I literally had a heart attack! It was 8:00 am! _Sh*t! I'm going to be late!_ I thought as I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my blue top with my red shorts and threw them on quickly. I pulled up my brown knee-high boots and brown coat and ran out the door in 3 seconds flat. As I got to the bus stop I saw the four boys again but this time girl with them, who I did not know. "Ciao! Who are you?" I asked the girl happily. She looked at me then replied, "Hi I'm Kalel Mae Emerson! It nice to meet you! What's your name?" "My name is Estella Tweak! But you can call me Estel!" I replied, with my childish smile.

As we got on the bus I saw Kalel sit down by herself and Stan sit next to her. I smiled lightly; they're so cute together! I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that Wendy came over to Kalel, Stan an me. Oh god. This is not good. "Stan!" Wendy shouted in disbelief, "Why aren't you sitting next to me! We're going out! Not you and," she gestured to Kalel, "_that _thing!" I felt anger boil in my veins. How dare she talk to Kalel like that! She's new! I was about to smash her head in with my pipe, when Stan shut her up, "Look, Wendy, I don't always have to sit next to you do I? I'm a free man not some slave who you own. And if you don't like it we can split up! Capiche Wendy?" Wendy looked pale and spoke in a teary voice, "F-fine! Your dumped Stan and I never want to see you again!" she cried and ran back to her seat on the bus. Stan looked pale as well so I leant over to him. "You chose the right path Stan. The right path." I patted his back and continued staring out the window coldly. I hated heart break. Especially, if it was your own mother breaking your heart.

When we got to school I decided to check on Stan after the whole "incident" until I heard singing. As I got closer to where the sound was coming from I blushed hard. What the f*** was that. I found the place where the singing was coming from. A closet, a f***ing closet, the hell? As I put my ear up to it I heard a song I recognised. "_I wanna f*** you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste you sweet. I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep. I wanna ahh-ahh I wanna ahh-ahh. Love me or hate me but you wanna f*** me!" _ I opened the door and spoke to catch his attention, "Uh excuse me? Can you keep it down? Class is about to start." He turned his head to look at me and jumped. "Ah! SH*T! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!" he shouted clutching his head, since he hit the floor. I didn't see anyone else but I better make sure with him, "Um, is anyone else in here?" I asked looking around he replied, "Yeah there Is, my twin sister Sam. YO SAM! GET OUT! WE GOTTA GO TO CLASS!" he shouted into the closet. Just as I was about to tell him that no-one was there a girls head popped out of a small cardboard box. How the hell did she fit in there, "Ello? Who's this governor?" she said in a heavy British accent. The boy rolled his eyes but decided to tell her, "Urgh! Sie dummes Mädchen! We're supposed to go to class! Come on! Get out of there!" As she was getting out of the box I decided to check my phone clock. My eyes widened. We're 15 minutes late for class! "Sh*t, we gotta get to class! Come on!" I shouted and dragged them along. "Hey you bloody git! Don't pull me like a bloody 2 year old! I can walk myself you bloody w*****! Max! Tell her to stop bloody pulling me!" Sam swore. Sheesh, she's kind of a bitch. "No you Mistvieh! We're late!" He swore back as I continued dragging them to our first lesson with Mr. Garrison.

**Xxxxx TIME SKIP TO THE CLASS ROOM xxxxX**

"Sorry that we're late governor! What did we bloody miss?!" Sam shouted to Mr. Garrison. "Nothing yet you British bitch! We were just about to introduce a new kid!" Mr. Garrison shouted back. Sheesh was this a shouting competition? Max decided to try stopping them, "Look you bloody Miststück! Let's just introduce everyone! Okay? Okay!" he shouted. "My name is Max Brofla-flovski. I am German; I like yaoi, ponies and wurst. Tschüs!" Max said and sat down. Come to think of it… Max might be gay. And here's way; 1) he's wearing a My Little Pony hoodie, 2) he was singing Sexting by BOTDF and 3) he likes yaoi! I had to hide my fangirl squeal. "My bloody name is Sam Brofla-flovski. I am Max's twin. I like yaoi, tea and animals!" Sam 'told' the class. More like she shouted. I sat between Max and Sam. Max was wearing a pink My Little Pony hoodie, green baggy trousers and purple trainers. His hair was complete white almost going silver and his eyes were blood red, and for some reason he had a Puffin on his head. His twin, Sam, had long red hair with black streaks in and dark, almost black, green eyes. She was wearing a white polo shirt with a blue and green tie. She had blue shorts and black shoes on and also she had a little yellow chick on her head. Now it was time the last new kid to introduce herself.

"Hi my name is Kalel Mae Emerson! I am 16 years old and I like writing, dancing, acting and playing the piano." Kalel said nicely and sat down next to Stan. I saw Wendy glaring at them two. _Lol, she is sooooo jealous!_ I thought to myself. I wonder what will happen at lunch.

**Xxxxx TIME SKIP TO LUNCH xxxxX**

Lunch time wasn't any better. Wendy kept glaring coldly at Stan, Cartman was bulling Max and Sam jumped on Kyle for calling her a Frenchie. Sheesh, first day not so great… I decided to read some more of my yaoi comics until something caught my eye; Wendy and her friends calling Kalel over to them. I decided to come over as well. "Hey Kalel, Wendy and girls." I nodded to them, they nodded back. "So I was talking to Bebe and we were deciding who is the cutest. So Estella; who do you think is the cutest?" she said sweetly. I decided to reply just as sweetly as she did, "Well I think Craig is the cutest, personally. What about you Kalel? Who do you think is the cutest?" I looked at Kalel. "Well I think Stan is the cutest." She replied and before I knew it Wendy was on top of Kalel punching her. "WENDY STOP IT!" I shouted and grabbed one of Wendy's wrist, but she turned around and punched me in the jaw. I stumbled back a little and felt a metallic taste in my mouth. _Blood…_ I clutched my head. _I don't ever want to see that again… but it's just __**so **__beau__**tiful.**_ I could feel myself going mental. I grabbed my pipe and began trying to hit anyone in my way. _I want __**to st**__op but __**I don't w**__ant __**to!**_ I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground. I felt my heart burning up. _Make __**it sto**__p… __**plea**__se! __**Jus**__t make __**it st**__op__**! Ple**__ase… _I saw Craig and his friends run over to me before I blacked out.

I woke up a bit later in a white room. "WH-where am I?" I spoke out in a whisper. "You're at the nurse's office. You had a schizophrenic attack when Wendy punched your jaw." Someone said. I looked over to where the voice had come from and it was Craig. "Hey Craig." I whispered. I looked around the room a bit more and I saw Sam and Max with multiple bruises, the same with Kyle and Wendy. Cartman looked like he had a black eye and a broken arm whilst Kalel was still out cold. I started crying. It was my entire fault. Why didn't I try stopping Wendy instead of hurting other people? Craig saw my crying and came over to me, "Shh what's wrong Estella?" Craig asked quietly I barely replied, "I-I'm in-insane…" I ran out the nurse's office and out of the building. I don't where I was going but I didn't care. _**Don't worry darling~! **_That thought in the back of my mind said, _**I'll be back to make your life miserable! Hahahaha….**_ I didn't get very far in the cold weather and I collapsed into the snow. _My life is over…_

**Xxxxx KALEL'S POV xxxxX**

I felt something breathing onto my face and when I opened my eyes I had the shock of my life. Sam was right in my face. "Good morning sunshine!" She said, still in my face. "ARGH!" I screamed and threw the pillow from behind me at her, "Don't do that! You scared the s*** out of me you little bitch!" "Well I'm bloody sorry your _majesty_, but Estella ran off into the bloody snow storm and we need to find her." Sam said in a harsh but sad tone. I looked out the window; there was no-way that she could survive that! "Damn we got to go find her!" I shouted pulling on a warm winter coat and ran out the building with Sam and Max just behind me.

It felt like we were searching for miles until I found her. Her skin was pure white and her tears were frozen. It looked like she had been out here for hours. "Sam, Max? I found her, but she looks dead." I said quietly. "Let me see." Sam said and bent down on one knee to study her. But what scared me the most was when Sam lifted her up. There was blood! Sam studied her face a bit more. "Oh dear god…." She said suddenly. I went to look at what Sam suddenly looked at and I froze. The blood was from her mouth! Oh my god! We have to get her to a doctor! "Max! Sam! Help me lift her up!" I called to them.

As we were lifting her up we heard footsteps coming towards us "I think you need a little help there!" a feminine voice called. "And who the bloody hell are you?" Sam shouted back, the voice replied, "Charlotte Parks at your service!"


End file.
